


Kinktober Day Four - George Weasley

by Wildafluwer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, F/M, Kinktober, Kinky, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildafluwer/pseuds/Wildafluwer
Summary: Y/N tests her luck trying to get her boyfriend jealous by talking to Draco Malfoy. Let’s just say it works.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 142





	Kinktober Day Four - George Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> October 4th  
> Character: George Weasley  
> Kink: Choking/Spanking  
> Warning: SMUT

You could feel his eyes burning into your back. He was absolutely furious. Just the thought of you talking to another boy or man made him burn with anger but now, with you actually indulging into a bit of a flirtatious conversation with none other than Draco Malfoy, he was steaming with anger. 

To be fair, you were doing it on purpose. You’d purposely say almost on Draco’s lap and he’d got the idea pretty quickly when he’d noticed your boyfriend’s eyes piercing your soul. He’d loved his hand on your thigh and you initiated a conversation about Snape’s potion class and quidditch. You’d been reasonable friends with Draco since you were a Slytherin and in his year but you both were only friends despite the furrowing shenanigans. 

You silently peeked over your shoulder to George, catching his eyes for a brief second, smirking before turning back round to Draco. You knew he was furious but you also knew he was turned on. He was jealous but you could tell he already had a boner just at the thought of what you were doing and what he’s going to do to you after. 

He’d barely touched his food but so had you. You leaned forwards slightly and placed your hand on Draco’s knee when George came storming over. You barely even noticed him before he grabbed your wrist and pulled you up from your seat. “What are you- “You started but he just dragged you out of the hall, ignoring the stares of other students. 

You stumbled behind him as he pulled you around until he shoved you into the Gryffindor common room. He slammed you against the chilly stone wall, pressing his body against yours and slamming his lips against yours. You gasped at the suddenness but melted and started kissing back. You went to wrap your arms around him but he grabbed both of your wrists and pinned them to the wall above you with his own arms. 

You let out a whine to which he smirked and parted from your lips only to move down your neck. “Trying to make my jealous were ya?” He hisses against your neck, biting down and making you moan out his name almost pornographically. “Well, it worked didn’t it?” You giggle like a brat; he’s ring him growl as you lift your knee to rub against the tent in his school trousers. 

He let out a groan but knocked your knee aside. You pouted as he smirked and let go of your wrists. He started to unbutton his shirt but soon got impatient and tug head it off over his head, dropping it onto the common room floor before unbuttoning your shirt and pushing it off your shoulders. He also drops it onto the floor in a pile with his before grabbing your ass. “Jump. He mutters. 

You comply, jumping into his arms and wrapping your legs around his waist. You attach your lips to his neck as he walks into his dorm room. He lets out a soft moan when you suck on his sweet spot. He throws you down onto the bed, landing on top of you. 

“You’ve been a bad girl.” He chuckles deeply, reaching behind you to unclip your bra and throw it on the floor. “What are you gonna do about it Georgie?” You test, seeing just how far you can go before he fucks the shit out of you. You let out a whimper when he flips you onto your front, spanking your ass hard enough to leave a handprint or at least a mark. “Fuck.” You yell as he leans over to you. “Your ass is going to be seven shades of red after I’m done with you.” He growls, sending shivers down your spine. 

His hand goes to squeeze your ass again before he delivers another smack. You let out a loud moan mixed with a shout and you just know he’s smirking. He runs over your ass cheek, soothing the skin but immediately Spanking you again. Your body jolts forwards again, not expecting it. Your still covered by your short skirt and some knee length black socks. Though, your skirts ridden up from the harsh spanks George has given you, to reveal your lacy red thong. George bites his lip as soon as he sees just the end of it. 

He pushes up your skirt so it bunches up around your stomach so he can get a better look. He lets out a silent moan at the beautiful sight. He can’t help but deliver one last slap before tugging the skirt off along with the two of yours shoes. By now, you’re a bit of a mess. Your hairs a bit messy and tangled but you can hardly wait to feel him plough into you. 

George can tell how needy you’ve become and decides to tease you even more. He flips you over onto your back, placing himself between your legs. He attacks your lips again as he grinds his bulge into your core. You whine, not wanting there to be any material between the two of you hit George just shakes his head. “Shhh.” He mutters, not breaking the kiss even as he snakes his hands down between you. 

He runs you over the material of your panties, teasing your clit making you mewl. “George.” You plead into his mouth, his fingers moving aside your panties as he slides a finger down your slick folds. He coats his finger in your wetness before plunging two fingers inside you. You throw your head back, breaking the kiss causing George to kiss down your neck. 

His thumb rubs against your clit as his fingers unforgivingly pump into you. You let out whiny noises before he adds another finger, his mouth trailing down your chest, leaving kisses and hickeys until he reaches your breast. You let out a rather loud moan when he takes your nipple into his mouth. His fingers still pump inside of you, curling slightly as he hits your g-spot every time. 

“Fuck Georgie......I’m gonna cum- “You pant, hour hands going down to tangle in his finger locks. You watch as he smirks sinisterly and removes his fingers from you. You let out a whine as he comes back up to your face. “What was that for?” You pout as he leans down to lovingly peck your lips. “Just a bit of payback darling. For teasing me.” He chuckles as you can’t help but mirror his smile. 

You reach down to roughly palm the tent in his pants since you’ve been wanting to ever since you noticed it. “Fuck baby.” He moans, finally getting some attention himself. You can’t help but smirk and let out a light giggle when he dips his head to watch your hand palm his painfully hard erection. “Fuck it hurts.” You hear him chuckle, reaching down to unbutton his trousers and pull down the fly. 

You replace his hands with yours, reaching your hand into his trousers to continue playing him through the thin material of his black boxers. He lets out a moan as he steadies himself and places his arms either side of you. You decide to roll him over and straddle him, sliding down his thighs a bit as he kicks off his trousers. 

You glide your hand up and down his length, teasing him through his boxers as he somehow gets even harder. He lets out a groan and you tug down his boxers in one swift movement. His dick slaps against his lower stomach, the tip bright red and needy. You smirk, licking your lips at the mouth-watering sight. You reach and grab him by the base, running your thumb over his tip. He lets out a whimper as you spread around the dripping precum. 

You lean forwards and kitty lick the tip before licking a stripe up the underside of his shaft. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He moans when you start moving your hand up and down, turning your wrist as you do so. He throws his head back against the pillow, biting his lip when you replace your hand with your mouth. You start by gently sucking the tip before taking him entirely into your mouth. 

You bob your head a few times then pull away leaving a string of spit. You move forwards, your core now directly over his dick. He sits up, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss as you grind your core over his dick. You can feel yourself almost dripping wet. “Ride me.” George mumbles against your lips as you nod your head. You sit up slightly, grabbing his dick and lining his pulsing tip up with your entrance. 

You both let out a synchronised moan as you sink down on him. You slowly take him to the hilt, feeling him reach deep inside you. You, after being fully seated, immediately start moving up and down slowly. George’s hands grip onto your hips, keeping you steady as you lean forwards and place your hands on his chest. You circle your hips, feeling him deep within you. 

Suddenly, his hand comes up and wraps around your throat. He flips the two of you over without even pulling out. He starts roughly thrusting into you at an impossible pace. His hand squeezes your throat, cutting off some of your oxygen but all you can do is moan. He smirks, liking the sight of his hand wrapped around your neck. 

“Fuck George, tighter.” You scream in between moans as he thrusts faster and tightens his grip on your neck. You reach up and grab his wrist as your body jerks from the sharp thrusts. “I’m gonna cum.” He moans huskily, watching his flick slide into your core with slick ease. “Me too Georgie.” You moan, wrapping your legs around his waist to make him go even deeper. 

He gets the hint and snaps his hips into yours at an even faster and snappier speed among you scream his name. “I’m cumming.” He moans, his head dropping as you clench around him. His thrusts become sloppy as you feel a wave of ecstasy roll over you and you orgasm. You release all over his dick causing him to give one sharp thrust and shoot his cum inside of you. 

He rides out the both of your highs, milking your orgasms to the max just before you hear people come into the common room. He quickly pulls out of you, pulling the covers up to cover both of you. “Bloody heel Georgie.” You giggle as you both try to catch your breath. He pulls you into his arms just as Fred bursts into the room. “Have fun you two?” He asks with a wink. 

You roll your eyes as George chuckles. “Shut up Freddie.” You scold as he shuts the dorm room door since the other boy isn’t sleeping here as he’s......I’m not even sure. Fred gets changed before he turns off the lights and the room falls into darkness. You fall asleep cuddled against George’s chest, completely forgetting about the discarded clothes in the common room and on the floor.......


End file.
